Life has a messed up sense of humor
by Korra In The Void
Summary: Hakori is the son of Amon and Noel (Original Character). For some time he was the only child,until his father had an affair with another woman resulting in the birth of his half sister. Look through his eyes to see how it all began,travel with him through his childhood. This is his story.


**A: N: I don't own anything – just the OCs I created – Hakori, Noel and Callie. More might appear during the story. The rights on ATLA/ LOK go to the creators.**

**Hakori's POV:**

**153 AG**

It was yet another cold day in the Northern Water Tribe. Not that I disliked the cold, I was actually used to it, like most of the Northern Water Tribe citizens. It was an utter, complete frozen landscape, to say the least. It was still early when I woke up on that say, since the Northern Lights were still in the sky and the sky was dark.

Hours passed as if it was nothing, and I watched the Northern Lights to gradually disappear and the night to give place to the day, and only by then I heard the door to be opened. Like most of the days, it was my mother that woke me up or in case I was already awake, picked me up from my crib. Something due to "rising with the sun", whatever that meant.

Soon enough, after the normal things on morning time, we were both heading out of the house, my mother with a complete irritated look upon her face. I sort of shrugged it off as it was nothing, since I had no clue of what had caused my mother's anger. As for my father, he seemed to be lost in thoughts.

The short path to the local hospital, or more like a healing hut where people went if needed healing or just someone to look after them for a few days, went in silence. I didn't utter a word, as I was merely a year old and hadn't yet learned how to speak, and while my mother seemed angry; my father was just miles away in thoughts.

Once we walked inside, I just heard people chattering about the most random things. While still on my mother's arms, I heard her and my father chatting with a third woman I cannot recall the name. Unlike most of the times, my mother's voice was harsh on that very particular day. I heard my father say something and then my mother approaching me from a crib where a tinier baby was, asleep. Most people are just thrilled, while I was a mix of curious and mad about the smaller child asleep on the crib.

Or maybe I just didn't know what to feel about the baby in the crib at all. If it were to me, I wouldn't be here watching her, I supposed. As the baby opened her eyes, a confused look crossed my eyes, for I could see my father's eyes on her – blue, like the ocean. It wasn't that uncommon here for most people have blue eyes, it was in fact normal for people born in the Water Tribes, especially waterbenders. However, despite my father, Noatak, thought I could as well inherit his bending abilities, I always thought I would inherit my mother's firebending abilities. My mother was a woman from the Fire Nation, having grey eyes due to a mutation, eyes that I have inherited instead of my father's blue eyes like I had expected. That way, I wouldn't be spotted on by them, as difference wasn't very well accepted on a culture formed and kept by Elders, leading to sexism, among other things. However, I just didn't have the time to worry about such trivial, normal things on the place I was born in. And maybe I didn't care as well.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to the direction of the woman I was sure I hadn't ever seen before in my life, I had no doubt of it. As I felt my mother tense, as she was now the one holding me, I discovered why she was angry – she should be the small baby's mother, but what I didn't know was why would my father need another wife. Didn't my mother keep him happy? They always seemed so happy together…

"Please take care of her."

This was the woman speaking, though I didn't know whether it was addressed to my mother or my father. I didn't know her name, but the voice sounded weak to me, and I heard her speak more, but those words were all I could make out as the voice gradually disappeared, and the woman remained limp on the small bed she was in. I felt some tears to well up on my eyes, but I wasn't sure why I was crying at all. I felt also my mother rocking me while telling me not to cry and then, once I did, she shifted by position so she could hold the other baby on her right arm. I remember growing jealous of the other baby. I knew it could as well be wrong. I was never spoiled, but I couldn't help the feeling of replacement towards the baby on my mother's arm. I kept looking at her in confusion, especially to the emotion seen on her eyes, something I didn't quite know, only that it wasn't anger or hatred. It was something in between, like she wasn't sure of what to do.

After a while of watching my mother, I turned towards the baby – my half-sister, I heard my father say, despite not being fully sure of what it meant at such a young age. I remember that I didn't like her on the few first months, or maybe the first year. I had been happy when being the only child, and I was a quiet one, while she was the hyper one. It took me quite the longest time to fall asleep rocked by my mother. It wasn't that easy to get me to sleep during the night, especially when the full moon appeared on the sky. I then only fell asleep when the sun appeared on the sky, reaching my eyes like telling me the night was over and I could fall asleep. That simple fact tended to lead my father to think I was a waterbender, despite the fact that I hadn't yet show any ability on it, not even moving a tiny bit of water. The same applied to fire, though. As soon as I noticed my sister asleep on my mother's arms, I closed mine and snuggled a little closer, but I wasn't asleep yet. It was late afternoon or so, as I couldn't see the sun in the sky at all.

I could hear my parents arguing, though. I wasn't sure as of why they were arguing, though I had a small hint, and I couldn't make out what they were saying at the moment. Oddly enough, I quickly fell asleep, forcing myself to shut out the sound of the argument they were having, having a feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear it anyway. If it was meant to be, I would hear it sometime, but for now, I just allowed my eyes to close and enter my own dreams.

**A: N: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and until next chapter! **


End file.
